Last Christmas
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Some friendship bonding about Christmas with Jojo and Misty. Very sweet and cute. Inspired by Ashley Tisdale's song, "Last Christmas." Tell me you love it!


Horton Hears A Who: Last Christmas

by: Terrell James

On a Friday evening, Jojo attented a Christmas Party in Whoville High School. Jojo saw his friend, Misty Kirkpatrick, wearing an orange long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans. He came to her and said, "Hey, Misty. What's going on?"

"Not much, really. I've been hanging around and got ready for Christmas. We're going on a trip to Whenville for a few days and see my family. It's been a long time since I've seen my cousins. It would be very cool." said Misty.

"That's awesome. My family's coming to spend the holiday with us, so it should a lot of fun. I haven't seen them since this summer." said Jojo.

"Well, this would be a great party." said Misty.

The two decided to have a great time and started dancing to a few songs. Jojo and Misty talked through the party and felt as if he made a new friend that he never knew. "So, I guess this Christmas would the most awesome holiday we've experienced." said Misty.

"Yeah. Every year, I always feel a little depressed and sad because my dad has been crazy about our relatives coming over to visit. I felt as if no one understands me and I never realized it. When I was 12, my mom told me to spend the holidays and have a happy time. A year later, my dad brought me my first Who-Pod for Christmas. I wanted one of these things so badly. Best Christmas present I've ever gotten." said Jojo.

"Yeah, when I was 12, my dad brought me my first rock Who-Guitar. It was pink, have a carrying case, equipments and lots of amps. Awesome christmas present ever. I never realized how much christmas would be a family thing. You're never too lonely when you want to spend more time with your family. My relatives are really awesome. I love them so much and we're always like family. My cousins and I, we're kinda like friends. I never understood why christmas is such a big deal until I was 11. It's about spending time with your family and loved ones." said Misty.

"I bet that would be cool." said Jojo.

"Yeah. Anyway, I wanted to give you a present. I brought it for you for 2 weeks. As a token of our friendship." said Misty, as she handed the present to Jojo.

Jojo shook the box and said, "What is it?"

"You have to open it to find out." said Misty.

Jojo opened the present and he was surprised by a Who-diary. Jojo looked at Misty and said, "I know about your musical writing skills and writing about your personal life. So I thought that maybe you should use it wisely just to come up with your own."

"Thanks, Misty. This is the best christmas present ever." said Jojo.

Jojo leaned over to Misty and gave her a hug. Misty said, "I got to get home. We're leaving tomorrow morning. We should be back in a few weeks. Merry Christmas, Jojo."

"Thanks. I also brought you something. Since you're interested in rock clothes, I thought I should give you this. It was 20 off and I thought it would look awesome for your rock image." said Jojo.

She opened the box and saw a pink-fuschia shirt with a sign that says, "Girls Rock!" with a long shirt and capri rhinestoned jeans. Misty looked at it and said, "This is what I wanted for my birthday. I love this! Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. So I'll see you on the new year?" said Jojo.

"Yeah. By the way, my dad gave me a friendship necklace and it inscripted. Read it." said Misty.

Jojo looked at the necklace and it reads, "Here's to a great friendship. Friends forever for a million years to come. Misty."

"What do you think? When you see this necklace, think of me."

Jojo put it on his neck and said, "It looks awesome. Thanks, Misty."

"No problem. Have a merry christmas."

"You too."

Misty walked away and Jojo looked at his watch. It was 9:15. He thought it was time for him to go home. He walked out of the school with his brown scarf, black coat, green earmuffs and grey mittens and walked home singing to himself:

_Last christmas, I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_Last christmas, I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone_

_I'll give it to someone_

_Special_

_Once bitten and twice shy_

_I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye_

_Tell me baby, do you recognize me?  
Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me_

_Happy Christmas_

_I wrapped it up and sent it_

_With a note saying 'I love you', I meant it_

_Now I know what a fool I've been_

_But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again_

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_Special_

_yeah, yeah_

_A crowded room, friends with tired eyes_

_I'm hiding from you, and your soul of ice_

_I thought you were someone to rely on_

_Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on_

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart_

_A girl under cover, but you tore me apart_

_Now I found real love, you'll never fool me again_

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_I'll give it to someone special_

Jojo sighed with his breath icy cold and continued to walk home. As he came in, his dad saw him coming through the house and said, "Hey, son. How was the christmas party?"

"It was good. Misty gave me two christmas presents. She gave me a diary and a necklace. I thought it was nice of her to do that." said Jojo.

"She seems like a sweet girl. Make yourself warm."

Jojo got near the fireplace and warmed himself. He kept looking at the necklace and thought of Misty. Jojo smiled to himself and thought about how an awesome this Christmas holiday could be.

* * *

**This is a bittersweet story. It's weird doing a Christmas fanfic in August. Anyway, the song is from Ashley Tisdale called "Last Christmas." She is completely awesome! Read and review, please!**


End file.
